The Trot Case
by NightOwl525
Summary: Abby and Ziva are in trouble in Abby's Lab. Just an idea that popped into my head. will be a three shot. This is a McAbby story, with Tiva and Jibbs. I DO NOT own NCIS or any of its characters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"No! No." I whispered as I heard the gunfire come from Abby's lab through large door that separated me from her.

6 hours earlier

"Timmy!" Abby ran head long into me.

We had been out in the field, chasing a man by the name of Darrel Trot. He was wanted for the murder of 3 marines in Virginia. We were gone for three days looking for him. The first time we found him I was on my own and I shot his wife when she fired at me. He ran off and when we finally found him again he managed to catch me off guard and hit me over the head, knocking me unconscious with a wrench before locking me in a walk in freezer. I was lucky Tony was right behind me—never did I think I would ever say that— because I would have frozen to death before I was found.

"Hey Abbs" I said hugging her tightly. We let go at the same time after our brief hug, we didn't want Gibbs to suspect anything about our relationship we had been in for almost 2½ years.

"Are you okay?" she was eyeing the three inch gash on my head just over my left ear.

"I'm fine Abbs, it's just a cut." Then Tony walked in.

"Yea Abbs, I saved Probie before he could freeze. He wouldn't do us much good as a McPopsicle." He joked until Gibbs slapped him upside the head.

"Enough Tony, I just got word that the van transporting Trot lost control and crashed. There's no sign of Trot. He escaped, and I want you to notify every train station, airport, bus station and any other way out of this city. Now!"

"Yes boss!" Tony jumped.

"Abby, take McGee down to ducky, have look at that cut." Abby started to guide me to the elevator until I said "Gibbs I'm fine really"

Gibbs just looked at me "Yes boss, down to Ducky." I nodded. Abby led me to the elevator; once we were in she flipped the emergency switch.

"McGee, are you really okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yes Abbs, I promise I'm okay, I wouldn't lie to you." I gathered her in my arms and held her for a minute before she spoke; her words were muffled against my chest.

"Good, we can lose you Timmy." She whispered. I pulled back a little "We?" I asked. Was she really saying what I think she was?

"Yea, I'm pregnant McGee."

"Really?" she nodded and I kissed her. "This is great Abbs! im gonna be a dad." she smiled and nodded.

"Have you told Gibbs yet?" I asked.

She shook her head "No not yet, I don't want to tell him until after this case." I looked at her. I didn't like her putting off her own health like that.

"Abbs—"but she cut me off.

"No Tim I promise I'll tell him as soon as the case is over." I knew I could trust her. But I hoped she would agree to my compromise.

"Okay, if you won't tell Gibbs will you at least tell ducky?" I asked hopefully. She just smirked

"He already knows, I had him draw blood for the pregnancy test." She answered. "Does he know that it's my baby? Or that we're together? Is he going to tell Gibbs?" I asked quickly.

"Slow down Timmy, yes he knows we're together and that it's your baby, and no, he's not going to tell Gibbs either. I asked him not to. Now let's get down there and have him look at your head." She flicked the switch and the elevator started up.

*In the bullpen*

"Boss, does something seem different over the last few years between Abby and McGee to you?" Tony asked. I just sent him one of my usual glares. "Don't you have work to do Tony?"

"Oh uh yes boss, I have an APB out on Trot and I have sent notices to be on the lookout to all train stations, bus stations, air ports and taxi companies."

I just nodded and headed down to see what Ducky had to say about McGee's head.

I had been wondering what was going on between Abby and McGee. I knew that they were breaking rule twelve to a certain degree but so was Tony and Ziva. I have never said anything to them about it because I couldnt. Not while I was seeing Jen.

*With Ducky*

We sat and talked with Ducky while he stitched my forehead. "So everything's good. Everything looks normal with Abby and the baby?" I asked.

"Ah yes, from the blood tests everything seems to be looking good. You will need to get a doctor's appointment so you get an ultrasound, and I want a picture." He said looking at Abby.

"Sure thing Duckman, you will be the first one."

"Thank you Abigail." He smiled and turned back to me.

"Well Timothy it seems that you are finished. Only three stiches." He informed me.

"Thanks Ducky."

"Not a problem my dear boy."

"Hey Duck."

"Ah Jethro, I was just about to send Timothy here back upstairs to you."

"Good, let's go McGee. Abby I left some evidence up in your lab for you."

"I'll get right on it Gibbs" Abby said happily.

She walked over and hugged me.

She pulled back and said "Stay out of trouble McGee! Remember what I said." With that she turned on her heel and headed back to her lab. Gibbs just looked at me and smirked. We headed back to the bullpen to see what the others had found.

I sat down at my desk and Gibbs barked out orders. "Tony, the head of the transportation system that was responsible for Trot is in interview room 2. Go see what you can find out. Ziva go help Abby with the evidence I left down there. McGee, I want all his phone records and I want you to track his cellphone and credit cards. None of his personal effects were taken from him when he was transported." He finished and headed towards the director's office.

We all headed off on our jobs. I had finished getting his phone records and I put a track on his cellphone. I was starting to track his credit cards when the flat screen came on by itself. There was a man in a ski mask in Abby's lab. I jumped out of my chair and I sprinted to the director's office. Not caring the door was closed I just barged in.

"Agent McGee!" Director Sheppard scolded.

"I'm sorry director but this is important." I turned to Gibbs not giving him time to say anything. "There's a man in a ski mask in Abby's lab!"


	2. Chapter 2

By the way Jenny is not dead. With the timing she should be dead but I hate that they killed her. So i just kept her alive.

Chapter 2

Gibbs sent me down to help Abby in her lab. I am happy to say that we have become good friends after my return from Somalia. I am the only one who knows about her relationship with McGee, and she is the only one who knows about my engagement with Tony. I walked towards her lab hearing the loud music from the elevator.

"Abby!" I called but she did not hear me. "ABBY!" I yelled again and walked over to her stereo. I turned the music down.

"Hey! I was listening to that." I laughed and so did she.

"Hey Abbs, Gibbs sent me down here to help you out."

"Ok, well you can start dusting the wrench for prints first."

"Okay, sounds good."

I was getting the print dust out when Abby spoke.

"Do you wanna hear something exciting? But you can't tell Gibbs."

I knew this must be big if she did not want Gibbs to know. Last time she told me not to tell Gibbs, she got engaged.

I nodded my head and she continued in a whisper.

"I'm pregnant." My head ripped, no that is not right, oh whipped! Yes that is it. I whipped my head around. I just looked at her. "Really?" I asked. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Abby that is great!" I gave her a hug which surprised her because I do not normally give hugs.

We had been working and talking about baby stuff for about 3 hours when Abby's music stopped. I looked around and saw a man in a ski mask. He paced agitated, with a .45 gripped firmly in his hand. "Abby, get behind me." I whispered. I knew she could protect herself, after Mikel Gibbs made her take self-defense classes but I was not going to take any chances.

"How did you get in here?" I asked. We have a very tight security system after the 'mole' situation, and the hide away cabbie.

"It wasn't that hard. I guess Timothy McGee didn't notice his badge is missing, did he?" he sneered.

"Trot" Abby whispered.

"Yes, very good, you win!" Trot laughed a sarcastic laugh and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Trot?" I asked.

"I am here to get revenge for Agent McGee killing my wife."

His tone went from sarcastic and relaxed to angry and agitated. I gently pushed Abby backwards but I stayed right where I was at. I looked around me, looking for anything I could use as a weapon. What I saw could not be used as a weapon but could work as a silent emergency signal. I waited until he looked down before a pressed a button that turned the video feed on to the upstairs flat screen monitor.

He laughed, "Seeing as Agent McGee isn't married I figured I would take what'smost important."

"And what would that be?" I figured if I could keep him talking long enough than Gibbs and Tony would get us out.

"Well what Gibbs doesn't know is that I have been watching and waiting for you. When I started killing marines, I knew Leroy Jethro Gibbs would front the investigation. I actually began my own investigation on this team. I know more about you than you may think."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I know all about your brother Ari, and how you killed him, a single gunshot to the forehead."

That caught me off guard, how did he know that. "And you Abby, you and Agent McGee are breaking Gibbs rules aren't you?"

"What are talking about?" Abby played dumb but I knew that he knew.

"Well I think they've heard enough. Don't you?" he turned and raised his gun shooting the camera, effectively cutting off the video feed. I took the chance while he was turned around to kick him. He turns and another shot rings out.

* * *

"How about, I take you somewhere for dinner tonight?" Jen looked up at me "And where would that be?" I just smirked. "You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope" she laughed "Alright, will you at least tell me what I need to wear?"

I pretended to think before answering "Something fancy." She opened her mouth to say something back when the door burst open and McGee flew in.

"Agent McGee!" Jen stood up but I stayed put. This was McGee, he was always afraid of getting in trouble so for him to burst in uninvited like that something must be wrong.

"I'm sorry Director but this is important." He apologized but not really apologetic. He turned to me and said some word that I didn't like.

"There's a man in a ski mask in Abby's lab!" he seemed panicked and I knew it was because of the relationship going on between him and Abby. I stood up and heard a drawer open I looked at Jen and saw her pull her gun out holster and all. "Let's go!" she stated. As we left Jen's office I told McGee, "Get Tony."

* * *

I was shaking on the way to the interview room. When I got there I flung the door open startling both tony and the head of transportation.

"Tony, let's go there's a man in a ski mask in Abby's lab." I didn't even give him time to answer before I walked back towards the bullpen.

* * *

"Alright so you can go but don't go—" I was startled by the interview room door being flung open. McGee stood in the door way. "Tony, let's go there's a man in a ski mask in Abby's lab."

I jumped up and looked at one of the new probie agents by the door. "Escort him out of here." I called as I ran from the room after McGee.

"McGee! What's going on?" I ask when I catch up.

"I don't know. I was running down trots credit cards when the flat screen turned on by self. When it did I saw Ziva, Abby and a man in a ski mask."

"How the hell did he get in here?" I asked. Ziva is my fiancé and Abby is like my little sister.

"I don't know but I did realize something, I don't have my badge. I don't remember having it after you got me out of the freezer." Uh oh, that's bad.

"But the security knows who you are." I pointed out

"Yes but we just got a new guard last week." We did? Wow I haven't been paying attention.

* * *

"DiNozzo call security no one gets in or out, Directors orders." I gave the order to shut down the building. This man has a gun and managed to get into a secure area without anyone noticing. He is dangerous.

McGee, try to identify the man in the ski mask" before he could turn to his computer though the man in the mask laughed.

"Seeing as Agent McGee isn't married I figured I would take what's most important."

"And what would that be?" Ziva asked

"Well what Gibbs doesn't know is that I have been watching and waiting for you. When I started killing marines, I knew Leroy Jethro Gibbs would front the investigation. I actually began my own investigation on this team. I know more about you than you may think."

"Is that so?" Ziva questioned.

"Yes, I know all about your brother Ari, and how you killed him, a single gunshot to the forehead." I looked at Jethro and he just looked straight ahead.

"And you Abby, you and Agent McGee are breaking Gibbs rules aren't you?" I looked at McGee then Jethrp but Jethro didn't look surprised in the least.

"What are you talking about?" Abby asked. She looked scared. We have only seen Abby scared a handful of times.

"Well I think they've heard enough. Don't you?" the masked man raised the gun and shot the camera. A few seconds later we heard another gunshot.

"Abby! Ziva!" McGee and Tony took off towards the stairs.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*McGee*  
No! No!" I whispered as I heard the gunfire come from Abby's lab through large door that separated me from her. Tony was right there with me trying to get into the lab. Gibbs got to the door ahead of us and I'm not sure how but he tried to open the door with no success, it was locked. He paced for a second before taking his gun out, "Jethro, please tell me you are not going to do what I think you are." The director asked. Gibbs looked at her "Two of my people are in there." He whispered. She just nodded and yelled "Get away from the door!

* * *

*Abby*  
I stood statue still as Ziva fought with Trot. Two gunshots rang out. One killing the camera, the next went into the ceiling, Ziva managed to knock him unconscious, one last bullet firing from the gun, but not before one of ceiling panels fell from the ceiling along with one of the lights hitting her in the head. My first thoughts went back to Chip and how he attacked me in the lab. I grabbed the duct tape from the evidence table and taped his hands and feet and then duct taped the duct tape I was taking no chances that he would get away.

"Ziva.. Ziva.. Come on.." I gently patted her cheek. She started to wake I helped her to sit up and got her into a chair when I heard Jen's voice. "Get away from the door!" then another gunshot. I would be happy if I never heard another gun shot in my life. The door slammed open and I saw Gibbs enter first followed by Jen McGee and Tony.

"Timmy!" I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck. "It's alright Abbs. It's okay." He whispered in my ear.

I saw tony run to Ziva. "Hey Zee, are you okay?"

"Yes I am alright Tony." Then she looked at me. "You need to tell them Abby." I nodded I knew I did. She was right.  
"What do you need to tell us Abby?" Gibbs asked. I looked at Timmy and back to Gibbs.  
"I'm pregnant. With McGee's baby." Gibbs looked away from me and at McGee. He walked up and smacked him in the back of the head. Hard. "You better take care of her." He threatened.

"Always Boss." He promised. Then he turned to Tony.

"And you, you better not hurt her DiNozzo."

"Boss?" Tony asked.

"Give it up Tony, he knows. Ziva hides it real well, but you on the other hand didn't hide it so well." Jenny teased.

Gibbs slapped Tony upside the head "Got it DiNozzo?" he repeated.

"Yes Boss, of course not."

"Good."

Ziva stopped him before he walked out. "Wait you are not mad about rule 12?"

"No Ziver" he looked at Jen before looking back at Ziva "I don't have a leg to stand on in this argument."

Gibbs walked back in a minute later with two other agents "Take him to interrogation room 3" the agents picked Trot up and put him in a rolling chair and rolled him out of the room.

"Abbs I think you have an obsession with duct tape."

Everyone laughed. "Okay come on were going down to see Ducky. Ziver you too." Gibbs ordered.

* * *

*Gibbs*

"Ah Jethro, Jennifer, I heard the gunshots is everyone alright?"

"I want you to check Ziver and Abby over. Stress is bad for pregnancy so I want her checked and Ziva got hit in the head, she lost consciousness for a few minutes."

* * *

*Abby*

After Ducky checked us over he announced that we were both fine.

"So what happened up there Jethro?"

I sat with Jen and Abby while the boys explained everything that happened with Trot. "So how far along are you Abby?" Jen asked.

"From what I figure about 9 weeks."

I questioned next. "Are you going to find out if it's a boy or girl?"

"Definitely, I don't think I could wait. I wanna be able to go baby shopping and know what I'm shopping for."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Jen asked next. I have known Jen for a while. I know she wanted kids but never had any.

"Um, I think I want a boy but I will be happy with either."

* * *

About 9 months later

*McGee*

I stare down at my new little girl while Abby slept. She looked just like Abby but she had a whole head full of blonde hair just like I did when I was baby. She looked up at me with her sea green eyes "Hi there baby girl. I'm your daddy, and you have a very… different family. You have a grandmother who runs NCIS, your grandfather is the best agent NCIS have ever seen and you aunt and uncle, well they are two very 'special' agents. Those to agents though are going to give you your first cousin in about a month. I promise to never let anything happen to you."

A nurse walked in to check on everyone.

"How's everyone doing in here?" she whispered.

"Good, real good. Abby just fell asleep."

"Good, let me know if you need anything." She started to walk out.

"Oh hey wait a sec, can you send the agents in?" I asked and she looked confused.

"How will I know who they are?" she asked.

"Just walk out there. A gray haired man _will_ stop and ask you how Abby is." She just kind of looked at me.

"Just trust me."

"Okay."

I laughed softly and turned back to the small pair of green eyes that were looking at me.

"You know you should be asleep. Babies are supposed to sleep a lot." She just kept looking at me.

I turned towards the door when it opened. Gibbs walked in first and Abby woke up. "Hey Abbs, how ya feelin?"

"I'm pretty good. We both are." She smiled and looked at me. "Give her here Timmy." I gently hand her the baby. "Here ya go baby girl, go to mommy."

"Everyone I would like you to meet Caitlyn Ziva McGee."

* * *

*Gibbs*

After Abbs told us little Caitlyn's name I walked up to her. "Hey Abbs, can I hold her?"

"Sure Gibbs." She handed me Caitlyn.

"Hey Caitie. You're very special little girl." I whispered to her. I stood there holding this little girl and my mind flashes back to when Kelly was born. Caitlyn is the same size Kelly was when she was born. I look at DiNozzo and he looks a little freaked. With out to much warning I hand Caitlyn to DiNozzo.

"Here ya go Tony" I watch as he struggles until Ziva helps him put his hand where they should be. When he finally gets her into a good position he looks down at her and she starts crying. "You better get use to this DiNozzo. You dont have long before you're on your own."

"Uh oh, umm what do I do?" the look on his face is hilarious. "Let me have her Tony."

I watch from the bed as Tony eagerly hands Caitlyn over to Ziva. She quiets as soon as Ziva has her "Hi there tataleh" she whispers and I look at Tim and he nods.

"Ziva, Tony, Tim and I would like to know if you would be Caitie's Godparents."

"We would be honored Abby." Ziva answered.

***  
Three weeks later Tony and Ziva welcomed Matthew Atzel DiNozzo into the world.

*25 years later*

*McGee*

I still cannot believe my little girl is marrying a Dinozzo. I mean they have been inseperatable since they were little. As I walk her down the isle I think about all the men she could have married. I have to say, I couldnt be happier that she was marrying a DiNozzo.

FIN


End file.
